


Begged You to Want Me, But You Didn't Want To

by CNS2004 (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kelly Clarkson's Piece by Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CNS2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit Hart left Katy and Maya Hart in the airport when Maya was six years old.<br/>Maya was left devastated, and Katy couldn't do anything to help her. The doctors said to just give it some time.<br/>Then Farkle Minkus came along, and picked her back up, He was sweet, kind, funny, and smart. He was also just the right person to be able to talk to.<br/>Now Maya is a 17-year-old girl who just recently recorded her first album and singles. She instantly got millions of fans but kept her friends, Riley and Lucas, and her friend-with-benefits, Farkle, closest.<br/>When Kermit comes back telling her that leaving was a mistake, he begs for her to pay his rent. Maya is so overwhelmed with the idea of getting her dad back, that she forgets what he did to her and her mom.<br/>Kermit has started acting strangely towards her. He seems to think that now that she's famous and has probably close to a million dollars in her bank, that he can just borrow money from her without worries. He's her father, right? He got her to where she is today. He deserves his fair share.<br/>Maya is questioning allowing him to come back into her life, but now that's she let him in, will she ever be able to lock him back out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begged You to Want Me, But You Didn't Want To

11 years ago...  
I stand in the airport holding tightly to my mother's hand, my eyes wide with tears. We watch as my father walks further and further away from us his back stiff and hard.  
Just a moment earlier, I watched my father tell my mother that he didn't need us anymore, and then walk away. He walked out of our lives like it was nothing.  
I look up at my mother, her breath hitching, and her body quavering in ripples of dejection. My father finally looks back, then walks away before boarding the plane with a ticket he'd had for five months without telling us.  
He leaves out of our sight, and my mother turns at her name being called. "Katy!" Topanga and Riley Matthews come tearing through the terminal to where we're standing. My mother then sobs onto her best friend's shoulder shaking and crying harder than I've ever seen her cry. "Katy, tell me what's going on!"  
My mom shakes her head, choking out another sound of pain. "Five years, Tea Leaves," My mom whispers, calling Topanga by the nickname she'd been using since they met. "We only lasted five measly years,"  
Topanga shakes my mother's shoulders once more. "Katy, I still don't understand. Who? Kate," My mom and I both flinch at the nickname my father used to use for my mom. "what's happening?"  
"He's gone. He's finally left. I knew that he would leave at some point, there was never anything special between us, but I never thought it would be this soon," Riley looks at me before speaking.  
"Peaches, what's going on?" Maybe there was more bravery inside of me than there was inside of my mother, but somehow I pushed the words out of me.  
"He's gone. My dad. He's gone, forever."


End file.
